A Generous Life
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: I smiled, thinking that perhaps life is not so cruel after all.Because no matter how hard it is, it never denies death.'


I don't own Gakuen Alice

_

* * *

_

A generous Life

* * *

_Oh no! Not again!_

"_Hyuga! Come here!"_

'_Like hell I would come!'_

_I dashed off to the woods, even though I knew there will be means of catching me._

'_I won't tolerate another one of those missions, not now!'_

"_Hyuga!"_

_His voice sounded as cold as ever! He will never get his hands on me!_

_This tree seems to be a good spot to hide. For a while at least, I'll save myself the trouble of killing._

"_Hyuga, come out."_

_He must be nearer than I thought. No matter, he won't see me up here._

"_Very well, I if you won't come out…"_

'_That's right, you freak! Give it up for once!'_

"…_then I suppose I just have to make you!"_

_What? Oh no! He can't mean…_

"_Come out over here, Youichi. That's right. It's ok, I won't hurt you."_

'_Good God! No, Youichi! Get away from him!'_

_From the wall of trunks the boy I took cared of came out, innocence in his eyes and not a single awareness of what he's got himself into._

"_Mr. Persona, where's Natsume?"_

"_He'll be here, kid, I promise. You seeing this, Natsume?" he shouted, again giving me the chills with his voice. _

_The chill went further into a tremble when I saw that black monster put his hands on the child's shoulder. _

"_You know what will happen to him, don't you?"_

_I've no choice. He'll give Youichi hell, if I don't give up. Crap, I should've seen this. I should've known he would resort to his usual dirty ways._

'_I wont allow anything to happen to anyone.'_

_With that resolved, I came down from the tree, bangs covering my eyes, not wanting to look at the boy._

"_Natsume! There you are!" Youichi shouted, ecstatic to see me, but I didn't react the same way. He ran to me, but all I did was put my hands on his chest, so as to avoid an embrace that will only worsen the pain. _

"_Natsume, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me sadly. I must bear this, I must rid him of my load, I can't have him walk by the streets of the academy with the risk of being used as a piece of meat._

"_Go to your room, Youichi."_

"_Bu-but you promise to read-."_

"_I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I shouted, at the top of my lungs I shouted at him. This innocent boy, who only wanted a moment of affection, this boy who gave his trust to few, including me- I shouted at him, stabbed him, send him away, made him know I don't like him no more._

_At that point, I saw tears already gushing forth from his eyes. I hurt, doesn't it Youichi? It hurts so much all you can do is stand there and soak in all the pain. It hurts so much, it seems it will last forever._

_But this is for the better kid, trust me. I love you, so I have to hurt you. _

"_Just go to your room, Youichi, please." I whispered, repeating the command. I still hid my eyes, not wanting to look, to look at reality, to look at the pain in his eyes, because I know that pain will only increase mine._

_Youichi ran off, holding that precious story book I gave him for his birthday. He ran off crying. He ran off, not looking back. I know, Youichi, I know. I was your only hope, I was the only one you trusted, and I was the only one whom you held all this days. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_I wasn't able to bear it- the tears, the sobs. I couldn't hold all the weight of it. It was just too much._

"_Well, now that that's settled-"_

_I felt hands, cold hands, landing on my shoulder. I knew the owner, I knew him. He's the one who keeps on giving me hell. He's the reason I'm so miserable. _

_He forced me to turn, probably want to see my face. But I hid them, I hid them from him. At least I tried._

"_You fool!"_

_His powerful fist collided with my face, something I expected. My body was brutally met with the hard trunk of the tree. I cleaned my lips with the back of my hand, and I saw blood. Well, it's good to know you're still alive, isn't it?_

"_The next time you put on a stunt like that-."_

_With his hands, he lifted me up, and I got a good view of that white mask of his. He looks as scary as ever. _

_I felt a knee dig its way up my stomach, and I coughed a good amount of blood from its force. I felt dizzy, and immediately my energy was drained from the impact. _

_He wasn't finished though._

"_-I tell you, I WILL kill the boy."_

_He repeated the act several times, crushing my body on the tree and choking my neck with his grip. I felt myself going numb, but each hit on my stomach denied me that privilege. This is life, I thought, a continuous surges of pains and agony._

_The life I would not give to Youichi, or to anyone._

_After what seemed like an hour of beating, he released his sadistic hold of me, and let me fall on the grass. _

"_And after I kill Youichi, I'll kill that bratty girl you like to address to as Mikan."_

_My eyes grew, and for once that night I felt like purging that heartless beast into ashes. But I knew better._

"_That's right, Natsume. Mikan, the girl whom you love. And what do you expect from her, huh? Security? Care? Sympathy?"_

_Again, with his left hand, he lifted me up on my neck. I was elevated from the ground, my eyes began to lose it's tint and the denial of air was slowly choking me._

"_Love?" he asked._

_He threw across that open space, and head bumped hard on a near by rock._

"_You better watch it Hyuga! I know how much time you have left, and I'll do everything to squeeze out of you every last ounce of usefulness I can get."_

_Finally, he began to leave. But the pain he left me will now reach it's peak now that he has left me to deal with the realization of my life._

"_And I suggest you get rid of those so called, 'friends' of yours. They won't be of any use to you, I tell you that."_

_After the voice was the shadow, after the shadow was the emptiness. I was there by myself again._

_I shrank into a ball and began to let go of all the tears that were dying to escape my eyes. I knew this wouldn't help, I knew tomorrow will still entail another mission, I knew I have no escape, I knew my friends will still be endangered. _

_Still, I had to cry. I had to make sure I was still human, that I wasn't just a man made, soulless, heartless being. I had to make sure there was still sanity left inside of me. I had to make sure I wasn't numb yet, that I could still feel everything. _

_It's unbearable, it was simply unbearable. How could anyone stand this kind of life?_

_But I can- I bear it, I live it and I continue to live it._

_I looked at my hands and saw the red stuff that came out of my mouth from the beating. _

_Strange, I thought, I never knew seeing my own blood could give me such comfort._

_With my fingers I sliced open my left wrist, and out came streaming the blood which ran through my veins. _

"_Beautiful…" I said to myself, smiling, watching the crimson liquid fall on the grass. _

_Reality has its own cruel way of making you appreciate what little you have. _

* * *

The memory of the previous night was still fresh in my mind. No matter, I'll get this job over with before I could have the chance to contemplate on what I'm doing.

From the tree I saw the target approaching at180 kl an hour. It was a limousine, my binocular tells me. This shouldn't be so hard. Perhaps a wall of flames would do.

I wonder, those inside, are they aware of what's going to happen? Do they realize that they're all going to die?

Do they have love ones that will cry for them once they're dead?

The vehicle was nearing my hiding place. I began to prepare my assault.

Perhaps they do. Lucky them, they don't have to be in this stupid academy and be forced to kill people. What's more…

I jumped up from the tree and landed a few blocks away from the approaching car. They must've seen me already.

…they're love ones don't have to be in danger because of them.

I concentrated my alice into a ball of flame, and with as much force as I can muster, I threw the ball straight towards the car.

The vehicle tried to avoid but I still managed to give a direct hid because I made walls of fire on both sides of it.

It burst into flames almost as soon as the ball I threw went through it. It danced around the lane wildly and for a moment I thought I have to make another attack.

But it wasn't necessary. The car collided with the stone wall, and exploded.

That concludes another night of murder.

I walked towards the flaming remains. Looking carefully, I could clearly say there were no survivors.

"Bad guys or not, none of you deserve this."

I threw a white rose within the flames and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, amidst the screams of metal burning.

I began to walk back to the academy.

The night was cool, the moon was full and the pain in my heart denies the gentle, comforting breeze. I stopped for a while, thinking that a moment of happiness surely won't be deprived of me.

It felt so calm, so peaceful. I was standing at the edge of the road, with the view of the city's night life within my sight. It was pretty. I never knew I this sort of thing appears every night.

The moment was mine, I thought. It was all that I have. A moment out a life time of suffering. Pathetic, yes, but still, that moment gives me all that I need to see in the world. it won't last long, it won't keep me safe, it won't heal my wounds, but it's mine, and everything else doesn't matter.

It was my moment, and mine alone.

Then I heard a gun shoot, followed by a sudden sting on my chest, in my heart. My eyes became blurry, my senses slowly fading away.

I fell on the ground, felling all the weariness of this life slipping away from me. I smiled, thinking that perhaps life is not so cruel after all.

Because no matter how hard it is, it never denies death.

And before I knew it, I was at peace.

* * *

The end.

Reviews and comments are very much appriciated

thanks!


End file.
